


Solicitous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [739]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A letter for Gibbs from a dead Tony.





	Solicitous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/10/2001 for the word [solicitous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/10/solicitous).
> 
> solicitous  
> Manifesting or expressing care or concern.  
> Full of anxiety or concern; apprehensive.  
> Extremely careful; meticulous.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #392 Paper.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Solicitous

Dear Jethro,

I write this solicitous letter because I know you and I know you'll be reckless and closed off if I don't. If you're receiving this paper, it means I'm already dead and I don't want you to make the same mistake again or the one that I did. 

Revenge doesn't solve anything. Please don't obsess over whomever ended me. Also, don't lock your heart away for so many years this time. 

Move on and find someone or something else that makes you happy. Don't drown your sorrows forever. Your happiness is too important to me. Don't waste it.

Yours always and forever,  
Tony-buns

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
